Case Of Mistaken Identity
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: Six people are due to be hanged. One is the infamous pirate the Navy is searching for while five are not. As death creeps closer every second, these people will band together to solve the puzzle and discover Captain Lane's true identity. PRE-COTBP
1. Prologue: The Perfect Afternoon

_Notes from the Desk of BD:_

_Agh! Don't kill me because I KNOW I haven't updated in ages. I am dreadfully sorry, mates. Everything from school to boys to my crazy family has stolen me away from my fanfiction family! But, I'm back with a brand new story for all you guys as a peace offering. There will be tons of mentions to our favorite POTC characters throughout the story so don't get your panties in a twist if Jack or Lizzie or William are not in the first few chapters. I promise, they'll find their way in here sooner or later! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated, as always!_

_So, enjoy! _

_~BD~_

* * *

Tomorrow was going to be the perfect afternoon for a hanging, the commodore thought to himself as he stared over the fort walls at the distant sunset. The Caribbean sky was painted in hues of pinks and blues. Absolutely beautiful, like the justice six criminals, six condemned pirates, were about to receive at last.

"Commodore," two officers in matching red uniforms addressed him. "The prisoners are secured."

"Excellent," the commodore replied, regaining his composure after being lost in his thoughts for so long. "Are the extra guards all at their assigned posts? We are to be on high alert tonight, gentlemen, for I will _not _be having Captain Lane escape on the eve of his hanging."

One of the officers coughed lightly. "It could be a she, Sir, begging your pardon."

The commodore turned back towards the ocean. "Indeed. Carry on, gentlemen."

The two officers saluted and hurried off back to their assigned duties. If anything were to go wrong tonight, it would be the end of the both of them.

_Captain Lane. _The infamous name seemed to float above the heads of everyone in Port Royal like a forgotten nightmare. No one could make sense of it. Captain Lane, the most notorious pirate to sail these waters, was caught? Due to be hanged? Why, it didn't seem possible. No one knew exactly what Lane looked like. Various sailors, merchants, soldiers who had supposedly seen this infamous pirate captain all gave different descriptions. Some said Lane had burning red hair like the gates of Hell. Others argued that Lane had hair as black as death itself! Some said short, while others said tall. Green eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes, it was absolutely impossible! Not one of them gave the same description. Not one. And now, the Royal Navy had caught this unidentified terror? It was almost too good to be true.

Until the official news came from the fort that watched over the people of Port Royal and where this pirate terror was caged. The Royal Navy had not one, but six different people that were the possible Captain Lane. According to a reliable source, a spy hired by the Navy itself had confirmed that one of those six people was the infamous Captain Lane and that all of them were to be hung tomorrow at one o'clock sharp. For all of them had been involved with some degree of piracy. The commodore believed that the true Captain Lane would reveal his or herself in their last hours in order to cheat the noose in exchange for information.

This news shocked the people of Port Royal. Everyone was quite excited for one o'clock that following afternoon. Perhaps they would know his identity after all....

* * *

While the people of Port Royal took in the news, six convicted pirates waited in the holding cells below the fort. The six were a diverse group consisting of four men and two women. Their ages ranged anywhere between eighteen and thirty two. They were: an ex-lieutenant of the Royal Navy who was sent on an assignment only to never return, a serving girl at an inn in Tortuga, a flamboyant young merchant who was both charming and cunning, a poor fisherman who had nothing left to lose, an extremely ugly woman who owned an inn in Port Royal, and a young explorer who felt he was destined for greatness.

All of these six people had been acquainted before. Some of them knew that, while others did not. All of them had been in the presence of Captain Lane before. Five of those people were just as curious to know which of them was Captain Lane, while one of them was trying to keep their true identity a secret even to their grave…

And so, the _Case of Mistaken Identity _began...


	2. Apples and Bite Marks

_**Chapter One: Apples and Bite marks**_

_**(Elaina)**_

There wasn't much about my childhood I remembered, but I do remember this…

I was eight years old. I was obsessed with dresses, finding a husband, and longing to see my father after he had been at sea for more than a year now. I sat under a tree one afternoon, staring out at the sea and chewing on a red, juicy apple. I was wearing my favorite dress. It was off-white like the clouds floating slowly along overhead.

Suddenly, I heard snickering above my head. I looked up in the tree to see Jack Teague staring back down at me. Jack jumped out of the tree, grabbed my apple, and somersaulted across the grass. He jumped to his feet with a mischievous grin and took a bite out of the sweet, delicious fruit. I began to boil with anger, like the hot Caribbean sun. How dare he steal my treat!

"Jack! Give that back! It's mine!" I whined, pulling myself up.

"If you want it, you're going to have to catch me!" he exclaimed, dashing off towards the docks.

I knew my mother would be quite angry with me for getting my dress dirty and for running after a boy, especially if that boy was Jack, who she called a "hurricane of trouble"!

But, I wanted my apple and I was determined to get it back from Jack. I raced after him, out of breath when I reached the docks. I found Jack sitting on a barrel enjoying the apple. As if on cue, he turned around and motioned me to sit down. I crawled onto a crate next to him. Jack handed me a fresh, sparkling new apple that looked identical to the one he stole. I could see my own reflection on its pure shiny skin. I had no idea where he had gotten it from, but I didn't ask questions. I took a giant bite, letting the juice slide down my chin and drip onto my favorite dress. Slowly, I inhaled, breathing in the salty sea air that now filled every part of my lungs.

We both continued to stare out at the ocean, not saying a word to each other for what seemed like a very long time. The waves mesmerized us as they splashed against the dock. I opened one eye and peeked over at my friend. He was deep in thought, almost vacant. And strangely, he looked...free. Jack looked like he was a newly freed prisoner, seeing the outside world for the first time in years. I thought he reminded me of one of the seagulls flying above our heads, oddly. Unlike humans, they could fly to heights unknown, go to places unseen by human eyes, and basically be free! And while many people saw the sea as omonious and dangerous, Jack saw nothing but the endless possibility of places the water could take him.

Finally, Jack spoke.

"When I'm older, I'm going to be a sailor and answer to no one but me!" he declared, with pride in his voice.

"You have to answer to someone," I told him in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Says you!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. "And you know what else? You're going to be my wife!"

"No," I argued.

Jack nodded, grinning. "Yep. Just you wait, Elaina, me and you are going to be married!"

* * *

The wood bench in my prison cell was hard against my back. I stared up at nothing in particular, unable to sleep or even move. What did it matter? I was going to be hung.

The other woman I shared my cell with wasn't going as easily I was. She was an ugly woman named Mama Higgins who owned a "respectable" inn here in Port Royal. Mama Higgins was extremely large around the hip area with pulled-back brown hair that had streaks of grey. Her giant mole directed my attention away from her missing front teeth. I swear, the mole was so big it could be England's latest colony!

"This is an outrage!" she screamed at the guard who was doing one of the many rounds he was required to do before this night was through. "I am not Captain Lane nor am I taking the blame for such crimes!" But at least the guard could escape her. I was stuck in a cage with her until the noose ended my misery.

"Would you pipe down, you miserable woman," spat a young man about two cells over. "Some of us are trying to rest!"

"How can you sleep on yer last night on earth?" Mama Higgins demanded.

"Well, I have a feeling this whole misunderstanding will be cleared up by 'morrow," he explained, confidently. "They can't hang all of us."

"They can and they will," another voice piped in.

"And what makes you so sure?" the man asked.

"I was a lieutenant in the Royal Navy," the second man replied.

"Is that why you get your own cell while I have to share it with these two blokes?" he asked.

I sat up, hoping the man would say more but he didn't. Of course he wouldn't. Why should he?

"And who might you be, my pretty prison lass?" the first man asked.

I rolled my eyes. Blast these bars that allowed for the others to see right into my cell. "Elaina Hall," I mumbled.

"Well, Miss Hall, my name is James Clegg. Captain James Clegg, if you may. Sometimes respectable merchant," James gave a playful bow. Clegg's blonde hair and unusual light skin seemed out of place on a supposed merchant captain. Instead, he looked like a spoiled, rich aristocrat who had everything handed to him on a sliver platter.

"Charmed," I murmured sarcastically.

"Aw, don't be like that, Miss Hall, for I could be the only pretty face you see in your dying hours," James grinned.

I ignored the extremely confident merchant and began to focus on other matters at hand...for example, the Captain Lane situation. It was by complete accident that I was locked away in this cell. It had all come down to a matter of seconds, a kiss to be exact, that led to my capture. A kiss was the reason I was here.

"And who might you be?" James asked the ex-lieutenant.

"Jonathan Swift," he answered simply.

"You seem rather familiar," James observed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"He does," a new voice added. The new man looked maybe the same age as me and was a head shorter than James. His curly sand-colored hair complemented his hazel eyes. The new man seemed shy and not as outspoken as James Clegg. I could tell from the way that he blushed when he spoke, like he wasn't used to being around so many people at once. How could this innocent looking man be charged for piracy?

Jonathan stared at James and his cell mate, not saying a word. Finally, he spoke up.

"I've never befriended either of you in my life," Jonathan replied.

James shrugged. "Maybe you've got one of them faces."

Jonathan's eyes then turned to my direction. He studied me intensely. I stared right back, looking straight into his eyes that were as blue as the sea itself.

"Maybe," Jonathan nearly whispered. I knew he was talking to James, but he continued to stare right at me.

My eyes dropped to the dirt ground that was the floor of my cell, but I still felt Jonathan's eyes. I lay back on the bench and started to stare at nothing again. By now, the guard had circled back, munching on an apple this time…juice streaming down his chin.

* * *

_**Now a quick shout-out to my first reviewer:**_

_**Allie: Yes! I was so excited when I saw your review alert in my inbox! You made my day, hon. Thanks!**_

_**Also, thanks to the others who added this story to their alerts! It means that you guys are interested. Keep a weathered eye out for Chapter Two, coming your way soon!**_

_**~BD~**_


	3. Memento Mori

_~Note from the desk of BD~_

_Though none of the characters are real, the places I mention were actual real places in Port Royal during the 18__th __century. You can even check out the map which I got from the POTC Author's Toolbox in the Black Pearl form. _

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Memento Mori_**

**_(Jonathan)_**

I have resided in Port Royal almost my whole life. I know every single detail like the palm of my hand… everything from the King's Warehouse to Fort Morgan to the Old Church. When I was younger, I watched the soldiers march from Fort James to Fort Carlisle. Sometimes, I would even watch them train. And I knew that I would be just like them one day, maybe even a military hero. But, this dream was not my fate.

I had witnessed many hangings over the years. I have watched countless pirates, thieves, robbers, traitors, murderers, and beggars come to their demise with one short drop and a sudden stop. There was only one that had an impact on me.

I had only been a lieutenant for a few months when the event occurred. The criminal due to be hung was only a few years older than me and convicted of piracy. The young man stood fearlessly before the executioner, dressed in nothing but rags. His shaggy brown hair, however, was drenched in sweat. As his crimes were read out, I watched his eyes search through the crowd. I was positive he was looking for someone, a friendly face perhaps, in his dying moments. The noose was tied around his neck and still his eyes continued to search. There was urgency in his gaze now.

Then, the famous phrase was asked: _**Do you have any last words?**_

His eyes stopped. Relief flooded his face as he stared out into the crowd. He was focusing all his attention towards one person. I strained my head to see who it was, but I couldn't.

"Memento Mori," the man's voice rang out clearly, his voice now unsteady. "Remember you will die."

I didn't see him fall to his demise. I turned my head just as the lever was pushed forward as the platform opened up. I had never done that before in all the hangings I'd seen. I had watched them all. But, it made me sick to my stomach that this man had met his end this way.

My eyes flicked to the side as I spotted movement. A tall figure dressed in a blood red cape moved toward the edge of the crowd. Their head turned slightly, taking one last look at the now dead man before pulling their feathered hat over their face and disappearing into the shadows. I was sure that this was the person the man had searched through the crowd for. Though I was hindered by the onlookers, I pushed through the crowd as quickly as I could. I spotted the edge of the cape turn around a corner about ten feet ahead.

"You, halt!" I cried. I was about to chase after the figure, when my boot landed on something. It was a white lace glove. Bending down, I picked it up. Something crinkled inside and out slid a piece of scrap paper. I studied the paper and realized that there was a sentence scribbled across it.

It read: _**It's only a matter of time…**_

* * *

"So who is it?" James demanded, pressing his face against the metal bars. "It has to be one of us."

"I believe Captain Lane would rather be hung than give up their identity," stated Thomas, who was one of the two people who shared the cell with James. Thomas Moore was the youngest of the group and extremely shy. Every time he spoke, he blushed. Thomas was taller than James and seemed so awkward next to the confident merchant. His shoulders were hunched and he kept his head down most of the time.

"Then it's settled," James decided.

"What's settled?" Mama Higgins inquired.

"That we figure out who Captain Lane is," James replied.

"How?" croaked a voice. I turned my head. The voice had come from my left, in James' cell. The person who had spoken was an older man with ash colored hair. He was sitting on the floor of the cell in the corner and had kept to himself until now.

"It's simple," James explained. "All of us have to know something about Captain Lane; that's the reason we're here. Maybe if we put all our information together, we could discover which one of us is Lane!"

"Like I said before, Lane would probably rather be hung." Thomas repeated.

"But it's worth a shot," Elaina added. Her face appeared suddenly. "I would rather try than not try at all."

Elaina didn't even look in my direction. She was probably pretending I didn't exist.

"Excellent! The lovely Miss Hall agrees!" James grinned. "What say you, Mama Higgins?"

The ugly woman tilted her head slightly, thinking. "Aye."

"Thomas?" James asked.

Thomas hesitated slightly. "I don't know…"

"I'm in," I added.

"Well, we have the ex-Navy officer, the lovely Miss Hall, Mama Higgins…what about you?" James pointed to the other man in the cell.

The man stood slowly. "I'm nothing but a poor fisherman. I don't deserve to be here. I want to be home with my family, not doomed to die. I want to find who is really responsible for these crimes I'm charged with."

"Thomas?"

Thomas glanced up and quickly nodded his head. "Yes."

James clapped his hands together. "Now, does anyone know anything?"

Everyone's eyes darted from person to person, waiting. Not one of us dared to speak first. My eyes bore into the side of Elaina's head as she refused to look at me. She had information. All the stories she used to tell me about Lane had to help somehow. But she refused to speak.

"I knew this wouldn't work!" Mama Higgins exclaimed. "No one knows anything."

The older man coughed lightly. "I think I have something. There was this man I heard once…at an inn called the _Wicked Bride."_

"Tortuga," whispered Elaina.

The man nodded. "I'm not proud that I went there. I'm an honest man, but there was a storm that night and Tortuga was the only port within miles. A serving girl explained to me that he was a regular and would always drink himself senseless

"You _sure _she was a serving girl?" James chuckled.

"Hush up!" Mama Higgins shushed him.

The man continued. "As I sat there, I listened to him blabbing. Most of what he said didn't make much sense but there was one thing that did. He murmured, 'Captain Lane. I knew 'em once, knew 'em better than you ever 'ill. More harsh and changing than the sea, 'em is. Memento Mori, Captain Lane!'"

"The man passed out after he said that from too much drink. Apparently he says that phrase every night before he passes out. I asked what it meant but no one could." he explained.

"It's Latin," Thomas explained. "Roughly translated it means, 'Remember you will die."'

"Do you know what the man's name was?" Elaina asked.

The man nodded. "I believe it was Jack something…Jack Teague."

A storm of emotions crossed Elaina's face. That name had to be important to her somehow.

For the second time in my life, I had heard that phrase. And deep inside, I believed that because of that phrase, we were one step closer to Lane.

* * *

**And now for the the "shout out" to my reviewers!**

**_Allie:_ **Aww, I'm so glad you like the detail! I'm taking Writer's Workshop at school and all we've been working on is detail! I'm so glad all of that work is finally paying off!

**_Lady Pocketmouse: _**I'm so glad you think my story is "fresh" and I'm glad you adore it! That made my day! :)

**_Fugitive: _**So glad to hear you're following my humble story! I hope it stays fun for you!

_**Now keep a weathered eye out on the horizon for Chapter Three sailing into your inboxes soon!**_


	4. Bonnie Annie

_QUICK NOTE:_

_I am forever in the debt of Obiwanliveforever for being my wonderful Beta Reader for this story! Thanks so much, dear! I'm learning so much! And, Chapter One and Two have been edited so if you want to go back and re-read them, feel free! Who knows? You might even find a clue to Lane's identity..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three: Bonnie Annie_**

**_(Thomas)_**

"What's the matter 'oy?" my drunken father slurred, standing in the doorway of our home that was more like a shack. His left hand gripped a green bottle of rum, the vile liquid swishing around inside with each of his staggering steps.

I was sitting in the corner of our kitchen, studying a worn map of the world I had found lying in the mud in town. I ran my finger over its rips and wrinkles. At that very moment, I wanted to be in any one of those faraway places, not in the path of my father's drunken wrath!

He came closer. The smell of his drink was starting to make my head spin. How I loathed the smell.

"What are ye doing?" echoed my father's voice around me. I didn't answer. Instead, I lost myself in the edges of the map. I had no clue what any of those places were called since I couldn't read. Well, not yet anyway.

My father ripped the map from my hand. "Look at 'e, boy!" he yelled.

I shook my head. The bottle smashed to the floor. I covered my face, protecting it from the flying pieces of glass. He grabbed my face violently, pulling it towards his own. His breath reeked.

"You will never be worth anything," he sneered. My father released me and I fell against the wall. I wanted to cry, but that would only make things worse. Tears to him were like blood to a dog.

He stared down at me for a long time. I sat still, like a statue, knowing that he would soon grow bored with me.

Finally, with one last mumble of "stupid boy", my father disappeared somewhere into the shadows of the rotting house.

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could out of that house. Buildings became blurs and I soon lost direction. All I wanted was to be as far away as possible; somewhere new and exciting; anywhere but here.

My shoe landed in something wet. I stopped and glanced down. My foot was in the ocean. I had ended up on the beach near the docks. Quickly, I stepped back, not wanting to ruin my only pair of shoes. Not knowing what else to do, I walked towards the wharf. Maybe, I could bargain my way onto one of the merchant ships and sail to places unknown, like those on my map.

Suddenly, I heard small whimpers. Slowly, I glanced around looking for the source. It was coming from behind a pile of cargo. Standing on my tip toes, I peeked over the pile and spotted a figure at the edge of the water. Though the figure was dressed as a man, I was sure it was a woman. Was she disguised? And why was she crying? Something silver caught my eye as the object glittered in the rays of the Caribbean sun. I leaned forward. It was a locket, swaying back and forth from its chain.

Then, the girl stopped whimpering. She gave a loud sigh and then began to pace along the shore line. Her hands hung limply at her side, but the locket continued to sway.

"Come on, girl," she murmured to herself. "Pull yourself together. You can do this."

She stopped and turned to face the ocean. With one last sigh, the girl threw the locket into the ocean as hard as she could. With a splash, the necklace fell to the bottom, out of sight.

The girl seemed relieved now; even happy. She reached down and pulled a brown sack over her shoulder. She touched the brim of her hat with her free hand and began to march towards the docks. I ducked down quickly so she wouldn't spot me.

"There was a rich lord, and he lived in Forfar," the girl began to sing. "He had a fair lady and one only dochter. O she was fair, O' dear she was bonnie! A ship's captain courted her to be his honey. There cam' a ship's captain out o'er the sea sailing…"

I leaned against the boxes, listening to her sweet and haunting melody as her voice drifted. The song she sang was a Scottish folk song that was popular with the sailors, called _Bonnie Annie_. In this song, Bonnie Annie fell in love with a sea captain and followed him out to sea. Was this girl doing the same? Was she following her love? Though I didn't know the answer, I did know one thing. This girl was off to find a new life. If she could do it, then so could I.

But, how would I escape from my father? From Port Royal? I didn't know the first thing about sailing. I wasn't strong like the other boys my age. There was no way I could last a day at sea.

Then, the idea came to me. It was unbelievable, unimaginable, but it was my only solution…

* * *

_Memento Mori. Memento Mori. Memento Mori. _

"What in the world are you doing?"

I glanced up to see James standing above me, looking over my shoulder.

"Writing," I replied, as I ran my finger through the letters I had written on the dirty floor of our cell. The Latin phrase was our only clue so far and it didn't really mean anything.

"We already know what that means," James said, sounding annoyed.

"I know," I told him.

I didn't like James and neither did Elaina Hall and the woman who called herself Mama Higgins. Jonathan Swift, the ex-Navy lieutenant, sat silently in his cell. His face showed no emotion. It was like he was trying to blend in with the background. Maybe he saw everything from a military point of view. Jonathan probably figured that if he kept quiet, the Navy would come through for him in the end. But, if he was an ex-lieutenant, how did he become so?

Jonathan did show some emotion, when he would glance quickly at Elaina, though her back was to him as she leaned against the bars. His face became a mix of love and anger. And as quickly as it had come, it disappeared turning once again into a mask.

"Do you think that will help us figure out who Lane is?" the old fisherman asked, pointing to the phrase sprawled out in the dirt.

"Maybe," I shrugged. The man's name was Henry Gerre. I had been the only one who even cared to ask. Everyone else was too busy thinking about Lane.

"I wish I learned to read, even write," the man said, almost sighing as he did.

"I didn't always know how," I explained, staring down at the dirt.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "How'd ye 'earn, then?"

I chuckled to myself. "I made a deal with the devil himself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" James snickered.

I opened my mouth to explain and then stopped. If no one was going to discuss with the rest of the group how much they really knew about Lane, I wouldn't either. I wanted information for information. So, I decided to step up.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait for them to kill us?" I asked the group. My voice was a little shaky, but I tried to sound confident like James. I was naturally shy and timid. It was a curse really. I blame my father for making me that way.

I didn't want to die like everyone else in these three cells, but I wasn't about to unleash my secret just yet. Like in chess, you have to wait for the right moment to move your key place. This wasn't the opportune moment.

"The whelp is right," Mama Higgins stated. "We can't just sit here! We need to figure out which one of us is Lane."

"Well, I bet my life that the old hag is definitely not Lane," James mumbled.

"And it be true! I'm not Lane!" Mama Higgins exclaimed.

"We can't rule people out," I explained. "Everyone's a suspect, even I'm a suspect. We already tried sharing information, so we have to piece together what we know."

"Which is what?" Henry asked.

"Well, we have a phrase," I listed. "And we know occupations. Mama Higgins owns an inn, Jonathan is an ex-Navy officer, and James is a merchant, Henry a fisherman…"

"What about Elaina?" Mama Higgins asked. All eyes turned towards the young woman. She blinked.

"If you're expecting the final piece to the puzzle when you only have the first few pieces," Elaina explained. "Then you're missing the whole point. It's the pieces in between that are the most important."

"Ugh, enough with the riddles and just tell us what you do!" James complained.

Elaina glared at him. But before she answered him, Jonathan spoke up.

"Elaina's a serving girl," he announced.

Elaina turned her glare towards Jonathan. "Yes. I'm a serving wench as Lieutenant Swift has pointed out." There was a hint of venom in her voice.

"But what about you, Thomas?" Henry asked. "What do you do?"

Now, everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel my face going red.

"Er…I…I'm a sailor," I shuddered. "Actually, more like an explorer."

"I thought the blank edges of the map were being filled in," James said, probably quoting something out of an East India Trading Company pamphlet.

I grinned sheepishly. "Well, what about the small islands here in the Caribbean with their lush forests? Only pirates get to see those places. I go in, study the climate, the wildlife, and then record it all."

James yawned. "Boring."

I shrugged. "It's…interesting."

The group seemed to buy it, for now at least. But how long could I continue the charade? They would all find out eventually…

* * *

**_And thanks to the following people:_**

**_MsAurora_**: Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback! I know I've already thanked you, but I'll thank you again. I followed your advice and got a Beta Reader. Now my story is looking better and better! :D

**Hidden Darkness**: I'm so happy your reading one of my stories! And you better update your own soon. I need to know about James and Lexi!!

_**Qwertzuiop4**_: Thanks for catching my mistake! Glad you came back and finished reading when I fixed it too!

**_Lady Pocketmouse_: **Ah, my faithful reviewer! I'm so glad you're still interested and keep coming back!

**And thanks again to my Beta Reader! :D**

**Keep a weathered eye on the horizon! Chapter Four (which will probably be in Mama Higgins' POV) will be up soon!**


	5. Setting Priorities

_A huge thanks to Obiwanlivesforever for being my Beta and for putting up with me for this long!_

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Setting Priorities_**

**_(Mama Higgins)_**

Me customers are like my children. I feed them, give them shelter, advise them, and such. I love them all and they love me. That's why they call me Mama Higgins.

Me real name is forgotten in the sands of time. It disappeared long ago, around the same time me husband ran off with a prostitute, never to be seen again. But, the rotten ol' man did leave me the inn and everything that goes with it.

I try to keep _Calypso's Revenge _a respectable inn. But that's nearly impossible since the inn is found in Port Royal, which is overrun with pirates, prostitutes, beggars, murders, and the scum of the earth. It might be the worst in the Caribbean if it weren't for Tortuga. So, Port Royal is probably a close second.

If Captain Lane ever walked through me doors, I wouldn't have known. No one would have known. His identity remains a mystery and I couldn't recall seeing any of the five faces that surrounded me now sittin' at one of me tables. And I remember my customer's faces.

But a few months ago there _was_a strange man who walked through my doors. I wished I had paid more attention to him, but lil' William Turner needed me that day.

I felt bad for the boy. After being rescued by the newly appointed governor and his daughter on their merry way to Port Royal, he was sent off to be an apprentice at John Brown's blacksmith shop. John Brown was one of my customers and he was not the right man to apprentice a child. He was constantly drunk, dabbled with the woman of the night, and beat William 'til he was bloody and bruised.

When it got too bad, Will would wander into me inn to escape his troubles. We would talk about his missing father, Mr. Brown, and the girl he was in love with…Elizabeth Swann, whom he called Miss Swann. The Elizabeth Swann matter always made me chuckle. Elizabeth was the governor's daughter and out of his league. There was no way a blacksmith could woo an upper class woman. I tried to set the boy straight and explain to him that it could never happen. But Will insisted that he would one day win the heart of Elizabeth.

Always I insisted that Will came before two o'clock. I didn't want the odd characters corrupting his innocent and decent mind. So, one day around noon, Will walked through me doors. It wasn't busy yet; only two Navy officers escaping guard duty were sitting towards the back talking quietly to themselves. I motioned the young boy to sit up on the stool so I could chat with him while I cleaned a bit. A red welt was forming around his left eye.

"Bad 'ay?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

Will nodded. The lad was close to tears.

"Bah! Brown is a dirty monster! Don't let 'im get to you, understand?" Will nodded again. I smiled. "Good lad. Now, what do you want to talk about today?"

Just then, the doors flew open. A tall figure slowly stepped inside. The two officers in the back turned their heads towards him and whispered softly.

"Can I help you?" I called, raising an eyebrow. The man turned his head towards me and walked towards me and Will. He leaned against the bar counter only a few inches from Will.

"I'd like a room for the night and I drink," he explained. "If you please."

I nodded. "I prefer me payment up front."

The man dropped a small pouch of coins onto the counter. They clattered loudly.

"Keep tha' change," he mumbled.

I scooped up the pouch and examined the contents. The man had paid in Spanish coins, solid gold. And clearly more than enough for a sip of ale and a room, mind you. While I counted me bounty, the generous man turned his attention towards Will. He looked the boy up and down with a strange expression of…familiarity? Will kept his head down, not making eye contact.

"Me drink?" the man asked.

I shoved the coins into me apron pocket as I poured some ale into a mug.

"Mama Higgins?" Will piped up suddenly. "Who is Captain Lane?"

"Captain Lane?" I repeated. "Well, that's not one of our usual discussions."

"But I want to know. Everyone is always talking about him, so who is he?"

I slid the drink over towards the man. I got a better look at him this time. His skin was leathery with messy dark hair. The hair was the most interesting. A few colored beads and small silver coin dangled from his locks as he drank. I thought that was rather strange, but I should be use to strange at this point.

"Captain Lane," I sighed. "Now that's a hard question, pet. You see…"

"…No one knows the exact identity of Lane." The man interrupted, slamming his drink down which caused Will to jump a bit. "No one in the whole Caribbean knows what Lane looks like. Not one. But, someone has to know something. Why, if no one knew anything then how would we know that Lane even existed, 'ay?

"Me room?"

"First one to yer right, up them stairs," I waved me hand towards the direction.

The man gave me a blank stare. "Thanks very much, then."

I never saw the man after that. Didn't even see him leave. Too bad, though. I would have loved for him to get another drink with one of them gold coins…

* * *

"You know him?"

Elaina's head bounced up. "Hm?"

"You know 'im?" I asked again, pointing a finger towards the ex-Navy man.

Darkness was beginning to settle across the town and made it hard to see within the cell. An out-of-the-ordinary cold breeze started to whistle through the quiet halls underneath the fort. It sent a chill through me bones. I saw the wind as an omen. Whether it was good or bad, I wasn't sure.

She looked behind her, through the bars at the man. A sly, but sad, grin found its way across her pink lips.

"I know him, knew him," she murmured. "Not sure if he's the same man now, though."

Elaina was a pretty lass, I thought. Probably broke many young men's hearts at one point because of her eyes. They glistened like emeralds. Those eyes drew away from the dark scar across her forehead. It seemed out of place on a girl like her. I wondered what kind of secrets she had to offer.

"Think he could be Lane?"

Elaina's head swung back, facing mine. That smile had crept back across her lips. Then, she threw her head back and laughed, loudly. I was sure it echoed through the prison halls. It was…haunting. James, Thomas, and Henry all turned their heads towards Elaina with curious expressions.

"Jonathan's not Lane," Elaina breathed finally.

"Everyone's a suspect," Thomas repeated. "Everyone."

Elaina jabbed one of her dainty fingers through the bars. "He's not Lane," she explained slowly.

This statement caused me to take a better look at our neighbor. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. Jonathan was almost plain next to James' flair, but handsome nevertheless.

"And how would you know?" James inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Jonathan and I have…history, you could say," Elaina explained.

I snickered to meself. Elaina could do better that him.

"Well, there go my chances," I heard James mumble.

"Bah! Ye never had a chance!" I sneered.

And she could do better than James.

"Jonathan abandoned his post because of me," Elaina said loudly, as James cursed me.

Everyone stared at Jonathan. The young man just blinked. I smiled contently to meself. I was right. Elaina affected the men.

"It wasn't like that," Jonathan objected, his voice sounding so small and lost like that of a small child. It reminded me of Will. "And I regret my decision!"

Elaina's face looked like it had just been slapped. She looked hurt. This girl clearly had feelings for this man, whether he could see it or not. She must have a reason for her harshness she had yet to reveal.

Elaina focused on the ground. James coughed lightly, drawing attention to the sudden silence. "Well, let's get back to getting some answers, 'ay?"

"I agree!" Thomas piped up, eagerly.

Suddenly, there was the sound of keys dangling. Footsteps echoed around us. We all jumped to our feet. A guard appeared. Beside him was the commodore himself. Were they letting us go? There was a sudden excitement that hadn't been there before. I had never been a religious woman but I quickly found meself rattling off a prayer.

The commodore stopped in front of the cells, smirking. We were like prized birds in a cage to 'im. But, he wanted the best of them all…

"You all know why you are here," he began. "You have all been charged with accounts of piracy in some degree. I have little time to rattle off each individual crime, so we must stick to the basics. If you have information that is of any value, I will set you free and you shall not face the hangman's noose. So, don't delay. Step forward! Claim your reward or you will surely die."

"Liar!" I spat. "None of us are safe from the likes of you!"

He stepped towards my cell. "But what of your inn? What shall become of your pride and glory if you're gone? And you…" The commodore glanced over my shoulder at Elaina. "I know you seek a man, a love. What happens if I told you he wasn't dead? Hmmm? That he was alive? I could even tell you where he is. Wouldn't you want that closure?

Elaina was clearly mesmerized by his words. She stepped forward. Jonathan's mouth opened slightly as if he was going to say something to stop her. But he shut it and watched silently. That made me rethink if he was really still in love with the girl. Maybe duty came before his love. Such things always end in disaster.

"All you have to do," the commodore explained, "…is tell me what you know."

Now Elaina was inches from his face. He grinned ever so slightly. "All I want is information for information."

Elaina smiled. "You'll really tell me? I mean, that is…if I tell you what I know?"

"Of course dear," the commodore replied.

Elaina's face turned from innocence to hatred as she spat directly in the man's face. There was a sharp intake of breath. All of us were impressed with the girl's courage!

"You lie. He's dead…gone!" Elaina hissed.

The commodore fell back, running his hand across his face to clean it. The guard offered him his sleeve instead. What a stupid boy! But the commodore declined.

"Well then, I offer you the bait and you refuse to bite," the commodore addressed us. He quickly turned on his heels. "Bring the merchant with us. I have a few questions to ask him."

"Right away, sir," James' cell was quickly opened and the vain man was dragged off by his arm.

"I won't tell him anything!" James yelled, trying to sound like some kind of hero as he tried to struggle. But he just looked like a fish trying to flop back to the water.

It was silent again. Water dripped somewhere. The distant voices of drunks could be heard in town. The silence suddenly made me rethink me priorities. If I were to die the next day, someone else would care for the inn. Someone else would become rich off its profits. But what of me William? What would happen to him if I were gone? Who would he turn to? Thinking of Will all bloody and alone made me angry!

"Blast the Navy!" I cursed. "Blast piracy! And blast all of us!"

Everyone looked startled by me sudden outburst, especially Elaina.

"We be acting like a bunch of children! Are we really going to let the bloody commodore drag us off one by one to be questioned, and then hung? And you!" I pointed at Jonathan. "And you!" I jabbed another finger at Elaina. "I could care less about your bitterness towards each other. She be in love with you and all you can think about is your duty to the blasted King you left before! And, whelp!" Thomas' face turned bright red as I turned me anger towards him.

"I'm tired of your riddles!" I yelled. "And I'm tired of you being silent!" The last part was directed at Henry.

"Now," I took a deep breath. "Are we going to band together like the convicted pirates we are and figure this bloody thing out?"

Four pairs of eyes just blinked at me. And then the unthinkable happened…Henry laughed.

At first it was more like a chuckle and then it turned into roar. It echoed through my ears. Thomas, Elaina, and Jonathan all looked slightly confused. So was I. I was puzzled why me speech had brought laughter into Henry's heart.

"Now I see why they call you Mama Higgins," Henry sighed. "And you've won me over, woman! There's more to my tale than I explained."

As Henry began his tale from the beginning, another breeze blew through the bars. This time it was warm. I smiled contently to meself, and I had a feeling I would return to me inn and the little boy named William.

* * *

**And now, it's time for a "shout out"!**

**MsAurora: **Are you tired of me thanking you yet? Your reviews have been wonderful. Enough said.

**Hidden Darkness: **I'm so glad that you were excited for the update, dear! I hope I didn't make you too late for work! :D

**Lady Pocketmouse: **I'm so glad you're still reading! Thanks for being a loyal reader and for the nice review! :)

**Now keep a weathered eye on the horizon for the next installment and ALWAYS keep your eyes open. Next chapter will be from James' POV, so you'll all have to wait to see what Henry left out of his tale!**


	6. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

**Author's Note:**

_I know I said that this would be from James' POV, but I changed my mind. Sorry about the mix-up and the rather long delay! My computer crashed last month so I've been having tech problems ever since then! _

_A huge thanks to Obiwanlivesforever for being my Beta!_

* * *

**_Chapter Five: What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?_**

**_(Henry)_**

A sailor knows when a storm is brewing. It's almost like a sixth sense. Before it happens, you can feel it in your bones. It's an ache unlike any other.

A storm blew me into Tortuga that night…one of the worse I had seen in a long time. I was afraid if I didn't dock soon, I would lose my boat – and my boat was my life.

It was a tiny little thing, it was. I'd dubbed it the _Isabella _after my loyal wife. She'd wait for me as I spent months at sea, away from her and my son Timothy. I hadn't seen them in over a year when it happened.

A fisherman doesn't earn much so we were rather poor. Sometimes I'd think about throwing away everything and chasing after fortune like those pirates you always hear about. But I'd rather earn my living the honest way, personally.

That's why docking in Tortuga felt wrong. Tortuga was built by the dishonest as a haven where sin runs freely in the streets in the forms of prostitutes, drunks, and thieves. But it was either that or Davy Jones' Locker. I rather have my life and my health than the Locker.

I made my way down a dark path towards the light and the music that played in the distance. I prayed that my boat was safe for the night. Thunder rumbled overhead and the waters crashed against the shore with force. Rain started to pour, soaking every inch of me. Yet the tune still played and voices danced through the air.

Finally, I came to the heart of the town. And the oddest thing was that here, there was no rain, no storm to be found. It was like entering a whole new world. Lanterns hung from every place possible, chasing the darkness back into the shadows. Drunks danced in the streets as music poured out the open doors of an inn. Half dressed woman walked in groups of four of five, giggling and hiding their faces behind silk fans.

A sign above me read the _Wicked Bride_. I followed a group of men inside the pub. Serving wenches hurried about at a dizzying pace. Trying to keep to myself, I found an empty spot towards the middle and made my way there.

One of the wenches appeared at my side just as I was seated.

"Drink or something else?" she asked me.

My face turned red at the phrase "something else". I didn't want to find out what that meant.

"A d-d-drink," I stammered. "Thank you."

With a quick nod of the head, she was off to fill my order. I shivered. Hopefully my clothes would dry.

"There you are," the wench replied, slamming the mug down on the table in front of me. I handed her a few coins as payment. Foam oozed over the top of the cup. I took a sip to even it out.

"Can I ask you something?" a voice slurred next to me. I slowly glanced to my right. The voice belonged to a man sitting three feet away from me, holding a green bottle. He looked almost wild with his long hair and ragged clothing that looked like an old military uniform.

"Have you ever had to keep a secret?" he asked me. "A…really big secret?"

"Uhhh…" I felt uncomfortable talking to this drunken man.

"Because…" He moved closer to me. Now I could see the dark red outline of a "P" on his left wrist. This man was a pirate! "I have that problem."

"Really?" I asked, regretting it the moment I said it. I really shouldn't get involved.

But the man had moved on from the subject. "I've only loved one girl me whole life. Knew her since I was young. She was me best friend growing up. So she finds me here, here of all places and I have no idea how, and tells me I've changed. I've become a monster of sorts. And that's when everything started to go wrong."

Another serving wench walked by. He grabbed her hand. "Get Jack another, will you, love?" He flashed a charming smile. The girl giggled and then skipped off.

"They burned my ship and branded me a _pirate_!" Jack spat out the last word like it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "And now here I am drunk in Tortuga."

He leaned back in his chair, staring at me. "It's strange, isn't it? She's…out there somewhere having a grand ol' time while dear ol' Jack drinks his life away. And she thinks I'm dead."

Another green bottle arrived. Jack kissed the girl's hand as she set it on the tabled. She blushed and giggled. Jack smacked her…behind lightly as she walked off.

"You know something? I know who Captain Lane is. "Know 'im personally, though if 'e saw me 'e'd probably shoot me..." Jack sipped his drink.

I knew he was rambling, but I became curious at the mention of Captain Lane. No one knew who Lane was. No one.

"Why would a captain name their ship the _Revenge_? Because they're angry, that's why. And why would Captain Lane hid his identity? Because even the Caribbean's biggest threat has a secret to hide and I bet you didn't know that..."

* * *

"And after that, Jack rambled off that Latin phrase and passed out, stone drunk," I finished.

Thomas rubbed his chin. "That's more than we've learned so far."

"For once a drunken man has the answers," Mama Higgins said.

"When did this happen?" Jonathan asked. "Does a year and half, maybe two years sound right?"

I thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Aye."

Jonathan gave me a small smile. "I remember that; his name was Jack Teague. Jack worked for the East India Trading Company. When he was asked to transport slaves from Africa to the Caribbean, he refused and released them. Angry, Cutler Beckett branded him a pirate and burned his ship to the depths of the ocean. Now he's embraced his outlaw status and changed his name to Captain Jack Sparrow. He's actually picking up a lot of attention."

"Elaina! You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Thomas exclaimed.

Jonathan and I turned our attention towards Elaina. Thomas was right. Her face was extremely pale and she looked like she might faint at any moment.

"I'm fine," she stammered as she pulled herself together. Elaina took a deep breath and turned towards Jonathan. "Jack Teague…is alive?"

He blinked. "Yes…he's alive."

I was taken back by Elaina's sudden change of attitude towards the ex-Navy lieutenant. I think we all were.

"You know 'im?" asked Mama Higgins.

"Yes," Elaina explained. "Seems just like him to dangle the fact over your head that he knew who Lane was but not tell you who it is."

"So you think that he really did know Lane's identity?" Thomas asked.

"I do," Elaina stated confidently.

"But we still don't know who Lane is and that blasted Clegg isn't here to help us," Mama Higgins spat.

Now it was Jonathan's turn to look stunned. "Say that again."

Mama Higgins tilted her head. "I said we still don't know who…"

"No, no, no…the last part is what I meant. You said Clegg. That's James' last name, correct?"

"Aye," I replied, not sure where he was taking this.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "Commodore Nathaniel Clegg is the name of the current commodore. His father's name was James who was also a commodore. James Clegg had two sons…"

"Nathaniel and James…" Thomas finished.

The five of us became silent. If James was the commodore's brother, had he been put here purposely to spy on us and figure out who Lane was? Had James been a worthless rat all along? And if James was with the commodore, did it mean that it was the noose for all of us now?

"Henry has just enlightened us with two important clues," Thomas explained, breaking the silence. "That Captain Lane is angry and has a secret to hide. James fortunately didn't hear that and so the cards are in our favor…if he is a rat."

"So if we figure who has the biggest secret to hide, we discover who Lane is?" Jonathan asked.

Thomas suddenly looked nervous. "Yes."

"Thomas?" I asked. "What are you hiding from us?"

"Aye, boy. What are you hiding?" Mama Higgins repeated.

All of us stared intently at Thomas. Sweat began to form on the boy's forehead and above his lip. His face turned bright pink. And finally, he cracked.

"I was on Lane's ship!" he blurted out.

That wasn't the answer any of us were expecting.

* * *

**And now a "shout-out" to all the people who reviewed my humble story: **

**MsAurora: **Thank you soooooo much for your long reviews and your excitment! I really appreciate it! My Beta, Obi, deserves all the credit for Mama Higgins' accent! Without her input, it wouldn't have come out that good! And keep thinking, dear! That's the key to figuring out who's not who they say they are! :D

**Hidden Darkness: **So glad you still love it, home skillet! I'm super curious to see who you think Lane is, but I won't tell you if you're right or wrong. I don't want to spoil anything for you...hehe. And thanks again for the shout-out in the profile, dearie!

**Bean: **Yah! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story like I enjoyed yours! And you're welcome about the originality of the story!

**Lady Pocketmouse: **So glad you're still interested, dear! I'll try to keep up the good work, though that's hard with no computer!


	7. Turning the Tables

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to Obiwanlivesforever for being the BEST Beta ever an obsessed fan girl could ask for! Glad you haven't jumped ship yet, mate! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Turning the Tables**

**(James)**

Simeon Whiting was not a man to be trifled with. Who his associates were, I didn't know or care to know. The less I knew, the cleaner my hands were in the spectrum of things and the safer I was.

Simeon was an average-looking man. Nothing was outstanding about him. Simeon just blended in with his surroundings. And that's why I didn't notice him until it was too late.

My ship had docked in Kingston to pick up supplies. We weren't staying long; just long enough. I knew the East India Trading Company was watching my every move, making sure I didn't double-cross them. I didn't want to raise any suspicions.

As my crew loaded our merchandise, I took to enjoying the "pleasures" that Kingston had to offer. Half-drunk and unaware what was fiction or reality, I wobbled out of the pub with a bottle of the finest rum in my hand. And that was when Simeon emerged from the shadows.

I stumbled backwards, slightly taken off guard. Had Simeon been following me the whole time or had he been waiting in the darkness like a jungle cat stalking its prey?

"Good evening, James," he said coolly.

I hiccupped. "Simeon."

"I believe it's that time of month again. Do you have something for me?"

I fumbled through my pockets, searching for his money. I came up empty. A curse slipped my lips, but it sounded like the farthest thing from English. I thought my pouch had been in my pocket, but maybe I'd emptied its contents for another drink.

"Here, old friend, let me help you," Simeon offered, putting his arm around my shoulder. I swear he snickered as he did. Simeon helped me in my useless state into an alleyway hidden in the darkness. I was too drunk to protest as Simeon carefully sat me down upon a hard wooden crate.

"Was has been our deal for the last year?" Simeon asked as he sat himself down across from me. His voice was cold and menacing now.

"That on the fourth of every month I would have…your…er…payment," I stuttered.

"Why?" he asked, stretching out the word like he was talking to a small child.

Another hiccup escaped my lips. "Because…" I started to fall forward. Simeon quickly caught me and sat me upright rather harshly.

"If I leave without my payment, my associates will be most unhappy. And with them unhappy, who will protect you from the noose, or worse…your brother?"

I felt my face beginning to burn. "Don't bring him up in my presence. Ever."

Simeon leaned forward. In the moonlight I could see his sly grin. That grin sent shivers up my spine. "Do you know what the Fourth Estate is, James?"

I laughed at the name, forgetting my brother for a moment. "The mythical organization of thieves?"

"Yes," Simeon replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But the Estate is far from mythical. My associates are part of it, actually."

"Really. And I know where the Fountain of Youth is," I snickered.

"If you don't have the money, there is another way to save your neck," Simeon explained, ignoring my jest and pressing onward.

I took a swig of my drink and swallowed, listening. At this point I was willing to do anything.

"If you tell me who Captain Lane is, I could pass that information along and consider it…the same as a month's payment. Maybe even two for that matter," Simeon stated, unable to hide the delight in his voice. He was enjoying the power he was holding over my head.

"Why would I know who Captain Lane is?" I asked him.

"Because I know we're not the only people you make deals with," Simeon answered.

I sat silently in the darkness. Could I lie to Simeon? The last thing I wanted to do was to anger him, but what was worse? Captain Lane's fury or death itself? The deepest circle of hell was for betrayers.

Simeon drummed the crate with his finger tips, impatiently.

"I honestly don't know who Lane is," I said finally. "I've never spoken to Lane directly…only through one of his many puppets."

"Which is who?" Simeon asked, his voice growing a bit higher. He needed this information. I smiled to myself. Now the tables had turned in my favor.

"Jonathan, I believe he told me. Jonathan Swift. He isn't one of the usual people I deal with, mind you. Seemed like he's been with Lane for a few months or so," I explained.

"Interesting," Simeon mumbled.

"Find this Jonathan, you find Lane," I told him.

"That…information, I believe, is worth its weight in gold. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

I awoke in my quarters, slumped down on my desk. The throbbing of my head made me moan out loud as I sat up slowly. The reek of brandy surrounded me.

Had I really spoken to Simeon or had it been a figment of my drunken imagination? Did I give him his payment? What had I told him? I couldn't remember a bloody thing, except something about the Fourth Estate. It had to have been an illusion. The Fourth Estate didn't exist.

* * *

The only light in my brother's office was a lantern that sat on his desk and the small fire in the hearth across the room. I sat across from him, handcuffed as he studied me from his leather chair.

"I'll tell you anything," I told him. "As long as you let me go."

"You're rather quick to betray your comrades in the cells," Nathaniel sneered.

I snorted. "They mean nothing to me."

"Maybe except Captain Lane and Jonathan Swift, perhaps?"

"The ex-lieutenant? What does he have to do with anything?"

"I believe the phrase was 'one of his many puppets' but that's up for debate," Nathaniel said slyly.

I leaned back. My handcuffs clinked together. I tried to not let any emotion escape to my face. I couldn't lie to him. Nathaniel knew a lot more than I thought he did about my life and my business. I'd tried to cover all of my tracks, but now that seemed pointless. No matter what I did or said, he still knew everything.

"You know Simeon too, I'm guessing," I said finally. "Though I was extremely drunk when I told him that. At first I thought the whole conversation had been in my head."

"You should be careful who you trust, James," Nathaniel replied. For a small second I thought I heard hint of urgency in his voice, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "You never know who you could be dealing with."

"I tried to tell him that, but your brother here is very hard headed."

I turned my head slightly. From the deep corners of the room, Simeon appeared. I cursed myself silently. Of course he would be here. How come I didn't notice it sooner?

Simeon stayed away from us on the other side of the room near the fireplace. The shadows of the flames moved across his face, making him look almost…supernatural. He leaned against the mantle and flashed a cunning smile in my direction.

"Commodore, thank you for inviting me to this…family reunion," Simeon addressed my brother.

"That's just like you," I sneered in Nathaniel's direction. "To do your dirty work in the dark."

"Captain Lane is a force unlike any other to sail these waters. I had to look into every possible lead, including the supernatural element of things," Nathaniel explained. Clearly my input didn't matter to him.

I glanced at the grinning Simeon and then back to my brother. "Supernatural element? What in God's name are you talking about?"

"There was always the possibily that Lane was…not of this earth," Nathaniel explained, though his voice had a hint of uncertainty.

"So you asked this sodding idiot who's been double crossing me for help?!" I exclaimed. "Even for you that's low!"

"James," Simeon started to say, his voice calm and reassuring. "I'm not the one who turned you in."

"Then who the blazes was it then? Who's to blame for this?" I helped up my chained hands.

"My informant wanted me to protect his identity for various reasons," Nathaniel stated.

Simeon nodded his head. "Understandable. I know his…feelings about the Estate have been made fairly clear."

I snorted. "You don't mean the Fourth Estate, do you?"

Suddenly the room filled with silence and tension. Neither Simeon nor my brother spoke a word. I laughed, breaking the awkward silence. "You're not serious, are you?"

Their faces were hard and cold. I stopped laughing. They were completely serious. Believing in mythical organizations was very out of character for my brother. He used to denounce it, stating that it was "childish".

"The Estate is nothing to joke about," Simeon answered harshly.

"It's mythical," I argued. "Just an old tale that drunks like to talk about."

Simeon moved towards me as silently as a cat. There was a flash of anger in his eyes. "An old drunk tale, you say? James, how do you think the East India Trading Company has so much power over people and the Navy itself? It's not because of Beckett. No, it's the people behind him…his associates and his partners. The Fourth Estate has powers unlike anyone has ever seen or can even imagine. If I even told you what I've seen, you would think I'm mad."

I took the bait. "What have you seen?"

Simeon became thoughtful for a moment. "Objects that control the elements, new worlds unlike our own, people who come back from the dead, people who live forever…"

"Enough," Nathaniel ordered.

"You don't believe this, do you?" I asked my brother.

"I'll believe anything if it means that Captain Lane is forever silenced by the Hangman's noose," Nathaniel said simply.

"But where does that leave you, Simeon?" I asked.

"Who do you think has been steering you away from Beckett's furry? The Estate. The money you've been paying me has been helping you stay protected," Simeon explained. "Now as for Captain Lane, the Estate doesn't like having their power threatened, especially from an unknown force. That's why finding Lane's identity has been their number one priority. The Navy has been helping that investigation." Simeon motioned towards Nathaniel.

"There's also reason to believe that Lane has access to something quite valuable and the Estate wants it," Nathaniel explained.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Sword of Air?" Simeon asked.

* * *

**Now for a "shout-out"!**

**Hidden Darkness: ***laughs evily* I'm actually glad I have you barking up the wrong tree. I thought I was getting sloppy and giving everything away! I have faith in you that you'll figure it out. And I'm so glad my story's a 20! :D Oh and on a random note, I LOVE your icon! I may be a Yankee, but I love Winston Churchill! My Global teacher talked about him a LOT last year and he became my hero!

**Ladypocket Mouse: **Thankyouthankyouthankyou for being my faithful reviewer since day one! I'm SO glad you're still interested and I hope I didn't lose you after this extremely long break. You're wonderful, dear!!

**Yikes! I feel like I'm losing people which makes me a bit nervous! You guys are still reading, right? Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. I'll buy you a hat...a REALLY big hat AND maybe a cookie... (I stole that from you, Tammie! Don't kill me!):D**


	8. Selling One's Heart

_Author's Note: _

Yesturday at work one of my co-workers asked us, "Has anyone come to pick up this food order for Lane?" And I was like, "OH MY GOD! LANE!" Not out loud, of course! I don't want my co-workers thinking I'm crazy and I don't think they would get the reference...

Thanks (as always) to my wonderful Beta who has helped me turn this story into the fanfiction that you all have been enjoying! I really couldn't have done it without her!

I worked hard to make sure my Jack stayed true to the Jack Sparrow we all know and love! I really hope I deliver! He will also act as the "transition" between the "Gulity Six" chapters. Jack will also be addressing some of the many questions you have. Will he answer them directly? No, but he'll have some important information that you should all keep in mind!

**SPOILER ALERT: **The Sword of Air and the sea god, Manannan are really from Celtic mythology. So are Lugh and Conn. There were some gaps, so I decided to take some creative liberties to fill them.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Selling One's Heart**_

_**(Jack Sparrow) **_

I listened in the shadows outside of the commodore's office. Voices continued to rise and then quickly fell to a hush. Honestly, it was quite boring with all this talk about the Estate. It brought back bad memories for me. The mention of Beckett's name caused me to grab my wrist and run my fingers over the "P". Beckett and me weren't really on good terms.

Then Simeon mentioned something worth listening in on…that Lane had the Sword of Air. Now that was interesting…

Legend said that the Sword of Air (or Fragarach in Celtic) was the weapon of the Celtic sea god, Manannan. The sword gave its wielder was given control over the seas and the wind. Plus, if one had it pressed to their neck, one would not be able to lie. Manannan passed the Sword to his foster son, Lugh who then passed it down to his son and so on and so forth. Eventually, it came to the hands of Conn of the Hundred Battles, the great High King of Ireland. Conn ruled for thirty years over Ireland spending most of it at war. The Sword of Air quickly proved to be a powerful weapon and drove his enemies into the south. When Conn was murdered by an army disguised as beautiful women, the Sword was lost. Many said that it had been sent to a small island off the coast of France where a guardian was sworn to protect it until a new guardian was found.

Pirates over centuries have fought and killed for a weapon like that. Many have searched in vain to find it, but have died in the process. Somehow Lane had gotten his hands on it. How? I had no bloody idea, but Beckett or the King's Royal (and I use that term loosely) Navy could not get their hands on something like that or it would be the end of every mother's son who calls himself "pirate".

Finally Simeon emerged from the office and started walking down the inner hall of the fort. I followed so I could corner him. But after walking for just for a few steps, Simeon slowly turned around to face me. He gave a small laugh when he saw me standing halfway in the shadows.

"You're still here? I thought by now you'd be miles away by now."

"Gone?" I snickered. "Now why on earth would you think that, especially since you haven't upheld your part of the bargain?"

Simeon flashed me an annoyed look. "I gave you your freedom. What more do you want? And need I remind you that you did torch my ship and made off with property belonging to the East India Trading Company."

"Not to mention running off with your supposed fiancé, though she seemed more than eager to leave you in the first place. I helped you dodge a bullet there, mate. Needy that one was…"

"Indeed," Simeon said coolly.

"But you're still missing the reason I'm here. I'm here for the second part of the deal," I grinned.

"Ah, that a one Elaina Hall be released after possibly being the infamous Captain Lane, someone that you yourself said could be the person we're looking for."

"That's the one," I replied. "Now if you just give me the girl, I'll be on my merry way out of your hair."

"Yet, how do I know this Miss Hall isn't who we need?" Simeon inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"She's the one _I _need," I stated firmly.

I could hear the wheels turning in Simeon's devious mind as he thought my statement over.

"I have just…discussed with James Clegg what he knows after spending some time mingling with our other guests. Apparently, Jonathan Swift was close to Lane and if memory serves me right, he and your childhood sweetheart had a short romance could still possibly have feelings for one another," Simeon explained. "Which I believe could work to our advantage since I'm sure neither you nor our ex-lieutenant wants to see Miss Hall's limp body swinging in the wind."

I shuddered at the thought of Elaina's slim, lifeless body hanging before me very eyes. I've done a lot of things since Beckett branded me and left me to die, but I don't think I could live with myself if I was the reason Ellie met her death.

"I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if she died," Simeon replied, reading my mind. "And who knows? Maybe I'll have my wicked way with her before she's hung in order to repay you for what you did with my fiancé." A cat-like smile crept across Simeon's face making me hate the man even more.

I shouldn't have brought Elaina into this mess, but I had to. She of all people would understand that. When one's freedom is at stake, you do whatever you can to keep it…even if it means betraying the ones you care about. But I was going to fix this. I was going to get her out. The others? Er…not so much. What did I care if a shady merchant or an old fisherman was hung for piracy?

"Freedom doesn't come cheap you know, Jack," Simeon said. "You could sell your soul and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I've already sold it," I added.

Simeon smirked. "And now you're about to sell your heart."

Simeon turned and quickly disappeared into the dark, his words still echoing in my ears; yet I found myself smiling. If I was going to free Elaina there was only one thing I could do…save my soul...

In order to free Elaina, I was about to do something so incredibly stupid that in order to go through with it, I would need a few bottles of rum. I could easily sneak Elaina out of there right under the noses of the naïve guards. But they wouldn't let someone like me down in the cells. Oh no, I would need to look to a "higher power" if you know what I mean…

I was going to pose as a clergy of the Royal Church of England.

May God have mercy on my already doomed soul!

* * *

**And now a special thanks to my wonderful reviewers! **

**Hidden Darkness (Tammie): **Aww shucks, homeskillet! You're too kind! *Hands over REALLY big hat and cookie* Hope you like chocolate chip… ;) Glad the supernatural twist has caught your attention and I'm really want to know who you think Lane is. I want to see how close or far you are from figuring it out. As for my pick pocketing? I'm taking a break from my so-called skills for the summer. And speaking of pick pocketing, when will we find out what's going on with Lexington? I NEED TO KNOW!

**Bean:** I'm so glad you found an attraction to Simeon. He's actually based off Dominic Monaghan's character of the same name from the short lived show, FlashFoward. Except, Dom's Simeon wasn't as…er…evil. As for the supernatural twist? I never meant for my story to go down that road, but it sort of happened on its own. Yet it seems to be working! I know you want to know about the Fourth Estate, but you'll have to wait. The Estate's connection to our characters will be explained in future chapters, I promise. They will also have a big impact on the maybe sequel, but we'll see…

**Trainsgirl: **I'm so glad you took the time to write a review, even know I knew you were following this story through a magically thing called, "Story Alert". I'm happy my story keeps sucking you in, especially after you said you were picky about the stories you read. I'll try my best to keep you interested and I hope I did with this chapter! :D *Puts a REALLY big hat on head* There's your hat!

**Button-Eyed Lady:** Even though I've already said this, I am honored that my humble story was the first story you reviewed on the site. I'm also glad that you were interested so much that you re-read it hoping to discover who Lane is. And "beautifully written"? Aww…I'm blushing! Thank you! I'm very glad Tammie pushed for you to read this! You (and your sister) are also wonderful writers…no joke!

**Aurora: **So glad to have you back, dear! I really appreciate your reviews and advice! So thank you for both! You've helped improve this story. so much Since you've been paying attention, I'm sure you'll figure out who Lane is before the final chapters! I know I've slipped you some hints, but you're on your own now! ;)

**Lady Pocketmouse: **This is what happens when you write your shout-outs at three in the morning! You forget someone! I'm so sorry, dear! Thanks for being a faithful reviewer from the very beginning when this story had no followers! :D

**WHEW! Are you tired of me talking yet? I've talked quite a lot this chapter! The next chapter (which starts the loop over with Elaina's POV) should be up within a few weeks! Keep a weathered eye on the horizon, as us pirates like to say! :D**

**Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated by me, the author, as you can see by this long paragraph. Plus, all my reviewers receive a REALLY big hat and a cookie. And who doesn't love a cookie?**

**-BD**


	9. The Bird Cage

_**Chapter Eight: The Bird Cage**_

_**(Elaina)**_

Between the ages of eight and twelve, my relationship with Jack Teague changed. At first, I could barely stand him and now I wanted to spend every waking moment with him. I couldn't explain why, but every time I thought about him, I grew warm and happy. And when I wasn't with him, I felt like something was missing.

Jack was my best friend. He told me something that he had never told anyone before… that his father was a pirate who was in charge of the pirate code at Shipwreck Cove.

I wrinkled my face. "Pirates have rules?"

Jack nodded as he bit into an apple he had snatched from a merchant ship. "Yep. But some say it's more like guidelines rather than rules."

The two of us were sitting in shade to escape the boiling sun. I was sweating in my cream-colored dress with the blue ribbons and matching stockings.

"Why aren't you at Shipwreck Cove with your father, then?" I asked, wiping the sweat off my face with my sleeve.

Jack became silent, drawing a line in the dirt with his bare feet. "I ran away. I hated living at Shipwreck Cove and my grandmother…she was the one who looked after me and…we didn't really get along."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "You left your family and now you're out here on your own?"

Jack shrugged and flashed me one of his grins. "It's not that bad. Plus, I would have never met you Ellie." And with that, Jack leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

After that, all I could think about was that kiss. It had been magical. Did this mean that Jack was going to be the husband that my mother wanted me to find? I didn't know. But the next day, I would find out.

When I skipped off to find Jack the following afternoon, I was surprised that he wasn't waiting for me under the tree like he always did. I found that odd so I decided to go looking for him. He had probably gotten into to trouble and would need my help, like always, to get out of the situation.

I check the docks first, searching high and low for my best friend. There was still no sign of him.

Slightly irritated, I walked into town. I knew my mother had forbidden me for walking around by myself there. With all the low life, it was an improper place for a girl of my upbringing to be.

I had never been in the heart of Port Royal alone before and I was actually scared. Beggars sat in doorways eyeing the women who walked by. Some even reached out to touch their skirts. A few soldiers from the fort were around, but they hardly seemed to be paying attention.

I stopped underneath a sign for a blacksmith by the name of J. Brown. It creaked in the wind as it swung back and forth. I searched the dirty looking townspeople for the familiar face of my best friend, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Who you lookin' for, sweetheart?" one of the beggar men called out to me. "Come 'ere and I'll help you find 'em."

The others laughed at his comment, but I could see nothing funny about it. I took a hesitant step forward even though a voice in my head warned me not to. Would he really help me find Jack? I took another step. At this point I was desperate to find him. I picked up my pace and hurried towards him."Come 'ere, love," he called softly. "That's it."

I was only a few feet from his out stretched hand when someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me in the opposite direction. The person spun me around and I found myself face to face with Jack Teague.

"Ellie! What are you doing?" he hissed. "They're bad men!"

I stepped back, getting a better look at him. His appearance shocked me. Jack was…clean, but that wasn't the only thing. His clothes were neat and pressed. Dirt was nowhere to be found on his off- white shirt. His feet were covered with dark wooden shoes instead of the usual worn-out boots.

Jack flashed me that grin. "I leave you alone for just five seconds and look! You've gotten yourself into trouble! I'm not going to always be there for you, Ellie."

I crossed my arms. "Where were you? I came looking for you."

Jack looked down at his feet. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked.

"For Tortuga," Jack explained.

"Why?" I asked as a sinking feeling began to set in.

"I need to be free, Ellie. I need adventure…to see the world! I'll get a job, make enough money to marry you, and then I'll come back. I promise."

"Then I'll come too!" I exclaimed.

"No," Jack stated firmly. "Not this time, Ellie. This time you can't follow."

I was hurt. Jack was going off to find an exciting new life while I was stuck here waiting for him. And for once, I didn't care about my clothing or marriage or even Jack himself. The only thing that mattered to me was adventure and it was Jack's fault for making me that way. He'd always talked about the exciting places and people his father had seen and how one day he was going to follow in his footsteps. Suddenly, I found myself longing for faraway places. Jack was free to go anywhere his heart desired and I couldn't.

He grabbed my hand and pushed something into it. I glanced down. It was a bright shinny apple.

"I promise I'll come back for you," he said before he turned away and left me stranded in the bird cage while he soared to freedom.

* * *

"Elaina," a voice whispered.

My eyes fluttered open. Jonathan's name floated to my lips, but I suddenly realized that it wasn't him who had awoken me…it had been Mama Higgins.

"How can you sleep while death knocks at your door?" she asked.

I rolled onto my back. The dirt floor reeked of all kinds of horrible smells and I tried not to place what those scents could possibly belong to. I was positive I did not want to know the answer.

Since Thomas had revealed that he had been on Lane's ship, he had grown silent. Mama Higgins, Henry, and Jonathan had tried to ask him all sorts of questions. They believed that Thomas was their ticket to freedom. But Thomas refused to answer any of them. Angry and drained, we had gone back to ignoring each other. Jonathan stared at nothing as he sat on the wooden bench in his lonely cell. Henry and Thomas were sitting at opposite sides of their tiny cell. Mama's Higgins' humongous frame had taken up the small bench in our cell so I decided to move to the floor. Exhausted, I had drifted into sleep dreaming about Jack.

He was alive and well, apparently. When I'd heard that Beckett had sent his ship down to Davy Jones' Locker, I'd thought Jack had gone down with it. But he had escaped that fate and was now Jack Sparrow. I smiled to myself in the dark. He had always been like a bird.

And here I was once again trapped in the bird cage…literally. But this time, I wouldn't be able to escape.

Heavy footsteps interrupted my thoughts as two guards escorted the traitorous James Clegg back to us. This time, they threw him into Jonathan's cell and not his original one.

James hit the dirt with a hard thud. Jonathan quickly jumped to his feet.

"You," he hissed.

He slowly got to his feet as the guards slammed the door shut, leaving us to kill James. Crusted blood covered his face and his eye was swollen shut.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything!" he explained quickly.

"Liar," I spat from my spot on the ground. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers."

James grinned. "Well it's a good thing that I'm not one of them."

Jonathan grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward. "You've doomed us all, rat."

I quickly glanced at Thomas who kept his eyes on the ground. We weren't doomed. Not if Thomas could tell us his story. Yet a little voice inside my head told me it was too late for us and that it was useless.

James blew his golden hair out of his eyes."Would a rat tell you what he learned from the enemy? Hmmm? Nathaniel may be my flesh and blood, but my loyalties lie with the highest bidder, which seems to be you, Jonathan."

"What be you talking about, boy?" Mama Higgins demanded.

"Didn't Jonathan tell you about our little history?" James asked, looking around at our confused faces. We stared at him blankly, unsure about where he was going. "No? Jonathan? Would you care to explain?"

Jonathan quickly let go of James and turned away, keeping his face low.

"Jonathan worked for Lane for a time. That's why he is no longer a lieutenant," James explained proudly.

"It was part of my assignment!" Jonathan argued. "The commodore hired me to sneak aboard Lane's ship in order to gain information that would lead to his capture!"

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" Mama Higgins spat.

"The same reason why everyone else is … because we all have a secret to hide, maybe even die for!" Jonathan exclaimed, looking directly at me. "I met Elaina in Tortuga. She told me all kinds of stories about Lane and his adventures. She even led me to his ship!"

Mama Higgins glared at me. "Is this true?"

"Yes," I said simply. "Working as a servant girl allowed me to overhear all kinds of stories. I used them to help me earn more money from the men. They all love good entertainment, but half of them weren't even true. Some I added more to them or made them up all together."

"None of us have been honest with each other," Thomas replied.

"Can ya blame us, boy?" Mama Higgins snickered. "We've all been accused of piracy and pirates only look out for themselves!"

"And why would you be accused of piracy, Mama Higgins?" I asked. "You're just a respectable inn owner."

She looked at me with her little gray eyes and gave me a small grin. "I also has a secret to hide, but why should I trust any of you? One of you is the brother of a commodore; two of you have done business with Lane...I can trust none of you."

"You can trust me," Henry declared. "I have been honest with all of you. I have told you my story. Now it's time for you to tell us yours."

"Aye," Mama Higgins agreed.

I stared down at the ground. Did Lane's secret really need to come out? After all I had been through, was I ready to accept that this was the way I would finally die? As I sat there, I realized that if this was my fate, then they couldn't know what I was hiding. They needed to keep going around in circles. The less they knew, the safer I was. And at that moment, I decided that in order to save myself, I would have to lead them all astray.

* * *

**And now it's time for my "shout-out" to all my wonderful reviewers! You all get cookies!**

**Tammie: (Hidden Darkness) **My awesome British homeskillet! You know I love your reviews! So glad you love the Celtic mythology behind the Sword of Air. I seriously stumbled upon it by accident when I was looking for weapon ideas for a role-playing gameSo I thought to myself, "Hmmm, wouldn't that be a great idea for COMI?" And it actually works for the story, which makes me super excited as the author!

**Trainsgirl: **I'm SUPER glad you're still interested and hope you're enjoying your awesome pirate hat! Don't worry, I think you have power! :D

**Bean: **Ah, you noticed the tie-in! Yah! Jack's chuckle at that comment at the end of Curse of the Black Pearl was one of my favorite moments and I've always wanted to add it to one of my stories! Simeon's extremely creepy, but he's definitely one of my favorite characters! The other one is Thomas, which you'll see why in his chapter! ;)

**Isabella95: **Welcome, dear, to my humble story! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!

**Lady Pocketmouse: **Really sorry about forgeting you in the shuffle! I tend to get sloppy at one in the morning! But I didn't forget you this time. And Jack's clergy story will be EPIC! I promise!

**Reality Assassin: **Another new face! Welcome! I'm glad you like COMI, even though it's sort of a mystery story. And thank you! I really try to keep true to the franchise. You will be hearing from me soon! :D

**WHOOT! I hit thirty-one reviews on the last chapter! That's extremely exciting! The next chapter will be from...that's right, Jonathan's POV. We will FINALLY get into the Jonathan/Elaina relatioship of the story, which will reveal a whole new side to Elaina. Ohhh, did that catch you're attention? Well, if it didn't then this will...a new character will be introduced who will play a HUGE part in the rest of the story. You'll like him, I promise! :D**

**Keep a weathered eye on the horizon for the next chapter sailing into your inboxes soon! **


	10. What The Goddess Had To Tell

_Author's Note:_

_Always a special thanks to my Beta, Obiwanlivesforever! She's great and I love how she's helped me with this story!_

_Like I promised in Chapter Eight, we get to see Elaina's darker side and meet our new character. He doesn't have a lot to say in this chapter, but he will later on!_

_**Chapter Nine: **__**What The Goddess Had To Tell**_

_**(Jonathan)**_

* * *

She was called the "Goddess of Tortuga" by merchants, fishermen, and pirates alike. They said that her eyes shined like the forbidden treasure of the gods and that she entertained weary travelers with her many tales.

For the last three months I had posed as a poor boy looking for a better life out at sea. I had tried the Navy, but quickly "jumped ship" when our commanding officer told us we were heading out to fight the Spanish off the coast of Florida. A small fishing boat had saved me and I stayed aboard to work.

The truth was that I had not "jumped ship". I was still a lieutenant in the King's Navy working as an agent to find Captain Lane and bring him to justice. The East India Trading Company had failed miserably with trying to catch Lane themselves. None of their five agents had produced any information and two of them had been killed in Tortuga. The commodore figured it was time that one of his own men tried to do what the Company could not.

"And I promise you that if you succeed, I will promote you to captain," Commodore Nathaniel Clegg had said to me.

Captain? Men didn't become captains in the Navy unless they were twice my age. It was impossible for someone as young as myself to become one. But I knew that in order to get the impossible, I had to do the impossible….finding Lane.

I was doing better than most of the agents had done. The small group of fishermen rooted in Port Royal found me trustworthy and a hard worker. They told me their secrets, like how they cheated the Company and their wives. Yet no one seemed to know anything about Lane. No one talked about him or even mentioned him. It was like it was bad luck to even say the name "Lane". However the men had no problem discussing the so called "goddess" with me.

~~O~~

"Why is she called the Goddess of Tortuga?" I asked Stuart, the captain of the fishing vessel I worked on.

Stuart laughed at my question. "When we land in Tortuga, boy, you'll see. With all the temptations that isle 'as to offer, she is definitely the finest!"

I really didn't believe them. I thought it was joke. But when we walked into a tavern called The Wicked Bride, I realized that they had been right. She was a goddess.

The Wicked Bride was small, rundown, and didn't even have the best bloody rum on the island, but it didn't stop the men from filling the place. Tables were crowded with men and women alike laughing, drinking, and betting everything they had in a game of cards. It was broke out loud, hot, and brawls every ten minutes, they said. Serving girls stepped over out cold drunks on the dirt floor as they rushed drinks out to every table.

"There she be, boy!" Stuart exclaimed, pointing to a barmaid. I nearly gasped. The girl was tall with dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Pieces of her curly hair covered her forehead. Though she was dressed in baggy serving clothes like the rest of the serving girls, there was no mistaking her lovely figure. She turned her head slowly towards me as if she had noticed me staring and smiled. Even though the place was dimly lit, I could make out her emerald eyes.

"See 'im?" Stuart pointed to another figure. I followed his glaze to an extremely tall man sitting at a nearby table. He was watching the barmaid careful as he chewed on a toothpick. "That be Cojack. He makes sure that no one lays a finger on her."

I could see why. Not only did Cojack tower over most of the men around him, but he looked muscular. I turned back to the girl, who was tending to some of the men at the bar.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Elaina, but watch yourself," Stuart warned as he pushed me towards the bar. "Don't do anything you might regret!"

I stumbled forward, making my way to an empty seat at the counter. Elaina graciously made her way towards me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked me, grinning.

"Rum's fine," I managed, dazed by her green eyes.

She plopped a bottle in front of me with a thud.

"Ellie, you gonna tell the new 'oy one of them stories?" the man next to me asked.

"Just because you want to hear one of my old tales doesn't mean this poor man has to suffer through it as well," Elaina teased.

The man laughed along with some of the other men sitting nearby, though I didn't get the joke. The man slapped me on the back just as I took a sip of my rum, causing me to almost choke.

"Your life ain't complete without one of 'em Captain Lane stories Ellie has," the man explained.

I sat up at the mention of Lane. This girl had information? How and what?

"I don't know. Would you like a story…?"

"Jonathan," I answered. "And yes, I would like to hear something."

"I guess that's settled then," Elaina smiled. She gave a small sigh and then began. "Captain Lane may be the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, but he didn't become so without the mysterious Sword of Air."

"The Sword of Air?" I repeated.

"Yes, the Sword of Air. A weapon so powerful that it gives the wielder power over the sea and the winds," Elaina explained. "For centuries pirates have fought over the Celtic god Monanna's weapon, but one day it disappeared. Some say it was hidden away from the rest of the world on a small, mysterious island off the coast of France that only the chosen can find. It remains hidden from the rest of the world until it is time to find a new guardian. This is how Captain Lane came to be."

The group of men whistled and hollered as Elaina began her tale. She flashed them all a small smile and then continued.

"Now Lane was with a small merchant crew and far from being a captain or the naval threat he is today. At that point, he was a novice sailor learning the ropes. What Lane didn't know was that the ship he was on wasn't an ordinary merchant ship…it was a slaver. However, this ship did not go to Africa for their cargo; they chose Ireland instead. The Irish, bless their souls, wanted a better life for their families. The captain would trick the naïve poor, stating that if they came with him they would lead a better life in the Caribbean and the Americas. Single women could find husbands. Young men could find a job. But when they boarded the ship, they were taken below and all packed together. When they arrived in Tortuga, they realized their horrible mistake. Women were auctioned off in Tortuga to perverted drunks and the men were forced into the Navy or hard work on plantations with no pay."

"Lane could not believe his eyes. He watched in horror as their freedoms were stripped away. Angry, he tried to lead a mutiny against the captain and desperately failed. The ship was off the coast of France at the time and they came upon a small island. The captain decided not to kill Lane, but maroon him instead. Lane swam to the island and collapsed on the shore. When he awoke he realized he was not alone."

"Who was 'ere, Ellie?" someone shouted. I realized that the tavern had become extremely quiet except for the sound of Elaina's voice. She was captivating and it was hard not to listen to her. No wonder she was a "goddess".

"It was a man by the name of Rupert, the guardian of the Sword of Air. He nursed Lane back to health and explained to him that because of what he tried to do for the Irish, he would be rewarded with power to take revenge upon those who had wronged him. Lane became the new guardian and was given control of the wind."

"And the sea," the man sitting next to me added.

Elaina nodded as she toyed with a gold medallion that hung around her neck. "Aye. The sea as well."

Suddenly yelling broke out as another brawl began between. The rest of the tavern had awakened from the trance and the place was back to normal. Everyone else may have been done with the story, but I was not.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

She replaced my empty rum bottle with a new one. "Lane used the Sword to draw a ship near the island. They picked him up and he led a mutiny against the captain. Then he dubbed himself captain and began his quest for revenge."

I sipped my bottle. I had never liked rum, but tonight I couldn't resist the bitter tasting drink. "But Lane was angry at the slavers, not the Navy. Why bring his fury on them?"

"There are two reasons. The Navy threatened freedom just like the slavers did. Pirates only want three things in life: rum, adventure, and freedom. The Navy wanted to put a stop to that. The other is that Lane had a score to settle with them for doing business with the East India Trading Company and the likes of the Fourth Estate." She pushed back the strands of hair on her forehead to show me the long scar running across it. It was unmistakable.

"The Fourth Estate did this to me as a reminder that they are always in control," she explained quietly. Elaina pointed at Cojack who was still sitting silently in the corner, watching us. "That's why I had to hire Cojack. I needed someone to protect me when I'm here."

I nodded though I didn't really understand and she replaced my drink again. How many times was that now? Three? Four? Five? They were all starting to blur together.

The tavern was empty now, except for a few men still concentrating on their card game. How long had I been sitting there talking to her? With every sip I took, she became more beautiful and stunning.

"I…I 'ove you," I shuddered, causing Elaina to laugh.

"They all say that when they're as drunk as you," she grinned.

"No, I truly, truly 'ove you," I stated more firmly this time. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I swear I'll protect you until death overtakes me!"

A small, but serious smile passed over Elaina's lips. I looked into her eyes and I knew that she believed me.

"You're unlike any drunk I've ever met, Jonathan," she told me.

Suddenly we were running through the darkness. How in the bloody hell had we gotten out here? I couldn't remember, but the less I thought about it, the less important it became. The cold, refreshing air felt good against my warm body. Elaina was holding my hand and leading me towards the docks. We crouched down behind a few wooden crates. She pointed to a small ship sitting further out in the water. I could barely make out its blurry shape on the dark horizon.

"See that?" she asked me. "That's Lane ship."

"It's smaller than I imagined," I explained.

Elaina said something but it sounded so far away. I repeated my statement, but it came out sounding more like rubbish. Suddenly the world was spinning around me and Elaina's figure blurred into something unrecognizable. Our hands fell apart as I hit the hard ground. A dark shadow came over me and said something to Elaina that I couldn't understand. Then I heard Elaina's voice loud and clear.

"Lane does not appreciate spies around these parts," she hissed as I felt the metal barrel of a pistol thrust against my temple.

I stared to protest, but then I slipped into nothingness…Elaina's words still echoing through my head.

* * *

For several minutes I thought of creative ways to kill James. With the traitorous scum around, none of us could share any information with each other.

James sat on the ground against the bars nursing his swollen eye. "I swear, Jonathan. I didn't tell him anything."

In that moment, James didn't look the dashing and vain hero. He looked vulnerable and weak, just like the rest of us did. I could see his imperfections now. His golden hair was graying around the edges. His face was tired and drained.

"I can't trust you, James," I stated.

"You trusted me in Kingston," he replied, grinning. Suddenly his vulnerability vanished and he was his regular cunning self again.

I flinched. Since I had done business with James before, I thought he could be trusted. I quickly found out that was not the case.

"And you led me into an alleyway and held a gun to my head," I stated.

James shrugged nonchalantly. "I had a debt to pay and your head on a silver platter was the only fit payment at the time. My brother was after me and the only way I could get him off my back was to hand him his rouge lieutenant."

"And somehow we both ended up here. Together," I snickered. "Imagine that."

"You've met before?" Mama Higgins asked, cutting into our conversation.

"Unfortunately," I replied. "James knew who both Elaina and I were. He didn't need to ask us our names or say that we looked familiar. The three of us had crossed paths before."

"When?" Henry asked.

"The night we were arrested," Elaina finished.

"It's true that I worked for Lane. He attacked every ship in his path, but he was no simpleton. He sold L-shaped patches to fellow sailors, offering them protection from his rage. This patch was placed on the ship's flag. If Lane came across a ship on the sea and the ship had the patch, they were safe. If not, then it was the Locker," I explained.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Mama Higgins gasped.

"I was one of the few who were chosen to sell the patches. This was how I met James, who bought one of the patches. I crossed paths again in Kingston where he led me out into an alleyway and held a gun to my head. He told me that soldiers were coming for him at that moment and he was going to trade his freedom for me." I grinned for the first time in a long time and looked at Elaina. "Elaina came up behind him and knocked him out. We ran off, only to be cornered by the soldiers who were also after us. That's how we were captured."

Mama Higgins laughed that blooming laugh of hers. "A lass got the likes of you?"

James dropped his head in shame. His face turned scarlet. "In my defense I was also drunk."

This only caused Mama Higgins to laugh harder and louder. I smiled at Elaina again, but she quickly turned away. Would she not look at me the way she used to, before we were all hung?

"That's why you looked familiar," Thomas spoke up. "You were on Lane's ship."

I nodded. "It's true."

"But now it's time for you to tell us your story, boy," Henry told him.

"No, Thomas. Don't bother," Elaina said. "James will only run and tell his commodore brother."

I was shocked at Elaina's sudden outburst. She was not the type to sit around and wait for her death. This wasn't like her at all. I knew her all too well.

"Never mind, her!" Mama Higgins exclaimed. "I want to know you're story so I can save me own neck. I have a boy to take care of."

"And I have me wife," Henry added.

Thomas sighed. "Elaina's right. It's pointless. We are all going to die."

James stood slowly to his feet. "And what if none of us is Lane? My brother told me his informant wanted to keep his identity unknown. What if the informant is Lane? I mean, look at us! We are a bunch of washed up pirates. Why would any of us be Lane?"

"That's not a bad point," I agreed. "Thomas and I both spent time on Lane's ship and we never saw his face or him for that matter."

"How is that possible? You must have seen the man once, or at least a clue that could help us," Mama Higgins said.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the time I had spent on Lane's ship. I had only seen a glimpse of Lane maybe one or twice. He looked just like one of the many crew members aboard his ship. Lane wasn't dressed the way a flamboyant pirate should, except for his jewel encrusted sword that hung from his belt. I assumed that was the Sword of Air. There had to be something else.

And that's when I remembered the gold medallion that hung from his neck… something that seemed so out of place on a simply dressed captain. It had a beautiful design on it with strange writing surrounding it. I had seen it before, but where?

Then it hit me. I had seen it in my first night in Tortuga on Elaina. I remembered she played with it as she spoke. Elaina didn't make up those stories with all that detail. No, Lane had told her personally. She knew who Lane was.

"No," I lied. "I can't think of anything."

"I can," Thomas said. "Because I met Lane face to face."

**

* * *

**

**GASP! Did you see that one coming? And here's my "shout-out" to my wonderful reviews!**

**Hidden Darkness (Tammie): **Thankyouthankyouthank you, dear, for all your wonderful reviews and your awesome support of this story! I know I've (literally) thanked you a million times, but I can't help but thank you again! You really are my homeskillet! :D

**Bean: **I promise you that the line repeat was by accident and isn't a secret clue to Lane's identity! However I do appreciate your analyzing of this story! It shows me that you're really interested and are soaking up every sentence! I love it! Also thank you for sticking to this story! I've seen reviewers come and go. It's nice to have loyal reviewers like you! So thank you! I truly appreciate it! :)

**Lady Pocketmouse: **Glad you liked the last chapter and really hope that you liked this fast update! Thank you for always coming back to review!

**I really hope I'm not losing people again, but I'm glad that I still have three faithful reviewers! Remember that reviews are HIGHLY appreciated by me and with every review you receive a really big hat and a cookie...a delicious cookie! Plus you get a personal "shout-out" from the author. That how much I care about my reviewers!**

**The next chapter will be the HIGHLY anticipated chapter from Thomas' POV. What does our timid convicted pirate know about Lane? How did he get on Lane's ship in the first place? What did he mean by his comment "I made a deal with the devil himself"? I know you have so many questions, but I promise that they will be answered in the next chapter! You may even get some more Cojack appearances. **

**Keep a weathered eye on the horizon for the long awaited Chapter Ten sailing into your inboxes soon! **


End file.
